


And weave it of my Jealousy

by mirelia853



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirelia853/pseuds/mirelia853
Summary: Commander Cullen has a thing for the female tailor who works for the Inquisition and he knows something about her past that no-one else does.Smut/fluff and plot (what plot) twist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nessa (the female tailor) is a character from 'All Sewn Up', a Krem/OC fanfiction yet to be posted. This is kind of an AU story as both Krem and Cullen like her alot and I don't want to write a poly story. 
> 
> The title is from a poem by Charles Baudelaire 'To a Madonna'.

Cullen felt the envy in his blood as he watched Nessa with Krem. They were laughing and having a drink together upstairs in the tavern. He took a deep breath and stomped upstairs, making his way to his office, slamming the door. Sitting on his seat and putting his head in his hands, he groaned. Nessa had fitted him for clothing – twice, and they’d laughed together. He was enraptured with the woman but he knew she didn’t feel the same about him. The two of them both came from the Free Marches area and he knew he’d seen this woman before at the shop she used to work in – and then there was her past… Those green eyes had stayed with him all this time. He swore and slammed a hand on his desk. 

“Commander?”

He looked up, not realising anyone had been there. There the woman stood who made his blood burn, made him want her, made him want to pull her dress up and slam-

“What’s wrong? You can talk about it if you want.” She walked slowly towards his desk.

This woman was what was wrong. He was struggling just to be in the same room as her. 

Nessa put a hand on the corner of his desk and he could feel his jaw tighten. “Is it the lyrium?”

He raised an eyebrow at the woman in front of her. “How- how did you know about that?”

Nessa shrugged, “You were a Templar. I used to go out with a Templar. He told me about the lyrium and what it can do to a man.”

His eyes narrowed at the idea of her seeing a templar. The idea of her being dragged into a back alley way and fucked hard, suddenly made him horny, even if it wasn’t him she bedded. He shook his head as he leant against the wall. “I gave up the lyrium, Nessa.”

“Then you’re a very brave man, Cullen.” Her voice was low and sweet and he ached to hear her call him by his first name again.

He walked over to Nessa and stroked his hand over her warm cheek. “You’re my addiction, Nessa.”

“Oh I –“ Nessa sounded surprised and before she could make excuses and leave, he wrapped his arms round her and kissed her hard, slipping his tongue between her lips. At first she seemed to resist but then he felt her arms round his back and he pushed her back against his desk. He was already horny and needed her. 

Stopping the kiss, he put and finger to her lips. “I want you to do what I say. You made me jealous in the tavern and I want payback.” 

“Turn around and bend over the desk, Ness.” His voice was commanding and he could tell it turned her on. She did as he asked and he pulled up her skirt, before unlacing her breasts from her dress. Right now he did not care who walked in on them. He wanted to show whoever it was that this woman belonged to him.

He loosened his trousers before releasing his hardness. Cullen pressed his cock against her wet pussy and she moaned as he pushed his cock inside her. Cullen held her braid and pulled her head backwards, causing her to swear. “You’re a really horny bitch aren’t you?”

Nessa moaned and pushed back against his cock. 

“Tell me. Say, ‘I’m a whore, Cullen’.”

“I’m a whore, Cullen!” Her voice almost shouted out as he screwed her hard. 

“I know you are. I know what you used to do with men and women in Kirkwall, you little whore. I know how good you are with that skilled mouth of yours.” He rammed her hard against the desk, hearing her moan and knowing she would be playing with her nipple as he called her names. He wanted to see what she was doing. “I want you to suck me off under the desk one time. You really know how to use that beautiful mouth of yours.” 

She moaned. “I’m so close Cullen.”

He had a smile on his face as he tugged hard on her hair. “You're not coming til I do. I want to flood that tight pussy of yours as it clenches hard round my cock. I want to make it hard for you to walk tomorrow. In fact, I want to fuck you again and again.” Her voice almost screamed and that was enough for Cullen as he came hard, as he filled his wife’s pussy. He let go of her hair and placed a kiss to the back of her neck.

“That was -“

“- amazing.” He pulled out and led her upstairs in case anyone should disturb them. 

Nessa pulled her clothes off, loosening her braid and leapt into his bed. Cullen stripped and cleaned himself up before getting into bed next to her. “How’s your hair? I hope I didn’t pull too hard.” Nessa kissed him before lying on his chest as he stroked her hair.

It had been Nessa’s idea. What if they had known each other from Kirkwall – only she’d been a prostitute when he’d originally knew her, the tailoring thing being her trying to turn her life around. He’d not been keen at first but they’d only been married a few months and had barely spent any time together except to sleep. He loved this woman and wanted to do whatever he could to make her happy so he imagined being jealous, thinking how he would feel if another man was after her. And then he’d discovered how much she loved being talked dirty to, especially by him. The idea just went from there… 

“So how did I do then, Nessa?” He grinned in the dark as he realised his wife was almost asleep. 

Nessa kissed him gently on the lips. “Wonderful. In fact I may be walking strange tomorrow after all.”

“Assuming I let you out of bed…”

**Author's Note:**

> I can just imagine some of the DAI people, listening at the doors to Cullen’s office and watching through key holes. 
> 
> Sera: She was a prozzy!?!
> 
> Oh and if Cullen married Nessa, he’d have the hole in his bedroom roof repaired…


End file.
